


oh my god they were roommates

by omobby



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Farting, M/M, Omorashi, Piss, Scat, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omobby/pseuds/omobby
Summary: milo and ezra don't really know each other, but they totally get each other. adventures in roommates with the same kinks.please don't read this if the tags do not interest you. please do not leave hate/kinkshame. let me have my safespace. let me have ONE thing on this idiot world. ty!
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 78
Kudos: 246





	1. caught pissing

**Author's Note:**

> listen i hate this. i'm just going to be honest. it's too brief for my liking. it's not detailed enough for my liking. i'm posting this because i've wanted to post more for SO LONG so constructive criticism is welcome, but please only in the areas i've specified. where would you like more detail? do you have anything else you'd want in a chapter like this one? lmk. i'll try and take requests, but unfortunately i'm going to be picky for inspo purposes and for the fact that i already have an idea of where this will go. don't let that discourage you though, you never know what i might like. anyway none of you are reading this bc you didn't come for ~that~ purpose. have fun!

It was his second year at university and this year Milo didn’t know much about his roommate, Ezra. They didn’t talk much. Ezra was reluctant to socialize with anyone really, which was fine with Milo. Better to not be friends with someone you’re living with. It makes for less drama. 

Milo pushed open the door to their dorm, looking at the cork board with both his and Ezra’s schedule. Ezra would be in class for another hour. Milo breathed a sigh of relief, already unzipping his jeans. He’d been dying to touch himself for hours. He kicked his pants off before laying atop his bed, cock already starting to harden at being exposed. He felt a bit of pressure on his bladder, glad that he needed a piss. It would be so much more fun this way. He ran his finger along his taint slowly, rewarded by small jolts of pleasure. His dick began to fully harden and he knew it would be a bit more difficult to piss. He pushed out a spurt, watching it trickle down his cock. The warm droplets slid down his shaft, making him moan. He pushed out another, slightly bigger spurt, getting some in his pubes. He bit his lip as he began to buck his hips upwards.

“More…” he moaned to himself, pushing again. His piss came out more generously this time, enough to coat his cock. He groaned, not yet touching himself. His bed was getting wet now. “Fuck. So warm,” he whined. He bore down and tried to piss more, but instead was rewarded with a fart. He loved the way farts felt, making his asshole vibrate. His dick twitched at this. He focused on letting out more piss, completely emptying his bladder now. His piss poured over him like a fountain, warming his balls and stomach. He bit back a moan, not wanting to be too loud. It felt so good pooling around his back and ass. He knew he was close to fully relieving himself, but just before he did Ezra walked in. 

Milo looked at him in shock, unable to stop pissing now that he was already gushing. Ezra stood frozen, staring at him. Something about being stared at in awe pushed Milo over the edge, causing him to shoot his load as Ezra gawked at his hard, pissing cock. As if that wasn’t enough, Milo couldn’t stop his body from trembling as a loud moan escaped his lips. He was partially mortified and partially the most turned on he’d ever been. It was only then that Ezra was able to come to his senses enough to close the door. Milo was left naked and panting on the bed, cheeks as red as a tomato. He didn’t know what to do, so he just began to clean up. Ezra didn’t come back.

***

After waiting anxiously for Ezra to return to the dorm for hours, Milo decided he’d just head over to the library. Maybe it was best if he wasn’t home when Ezra came back. He took his backpack and decided to just browse the stacks until he was sure Ezra was sleeping. He climbed up three flights of stairs to the quiet floor and hid himself in the fiction section. He hoped Ezra hadn’t said anything to anyone. He may not have been very social, but Milo wouldn’t be surprised if he made an exception for a circumstance like this one. He was flipping through an interesting piece when he heard a noise. He peeked around the shelves to try and find the source. He’d rather not interact with anyone, so he found it best to try and distance himself from anyone who might be around. When he popped his head out from the stacks, he caught sight of none other than Ezra. He was turned away from Milo, nose buried in a book and standing by the loveseats hidden in the back.

‘Why stand when you can sit?’ Milo thought in passing. He was thinking of the best way to quietly leave the area when Ezra made the noise again. This time Milo could see it was accompanied by a squirm. Milo curiously looked on despite his better judgement. Ezra made another soft whine. It sounded like he was muttering something under his breath. Milo ever so slowly and quietly made his way closer, tucking himself behind shelves at every chance he could in order to stay hidden. When he got closer, Milo noticed Ezra was speaking quietly to himself.

“Oh fuck… oh mmm,” he whimpered, squirming even harder. Milo furrowed his brows. Maybe he should make sure Ezra was okay. 

“Oh….” Ezra moaned before Milo could even move. Suddenly, Milo could hear a low rumbling noise. It was coming from Ezra. ‘Oh… Ezra just farted,’ Milo thought. He was suddenly frozen in his spot. Now he knew how Ezra had felt. Ezra leaned forward, ass sticking out as he crossed his legs. Another louder fart rumbled out of Ezra’s ass. 

“Mmm, oh,” he moaned, squirming more. ‘Poor guy must have stomach problems,’ Milo thought. Bad for Ezra, but… great for Milo. Milo was enjoying this all too much. Ezra reached back to grab his ass, whimpering softly.

“Oh! Mmmm. G-gotta––” Ezra cut himself off with a wet fart. He dropped the book and clenched his fists. From where Milo was standing… it looked like he was pushing. A series of wet farts escaped Ezra, making him shake with effort. He began humping the air for a moment, moaning softly before freezing up. 

“P-Poopy,” he muttered. The back of his jeans started to grow, a brown lump forming. In the process of Ezra dumping his wet shit in his pants, farts were spewing out of him. He let out soft moans, obviously trying to keep quiet. Milo couldn’t help the stiff boner he got as he watched on. Once it seemed like Ezra was finished, he straddled the arm of the loveseat and began humping. He thrusted into it for a few minutes before his body began shaking with pleasure. 

“Y-Yes.. mm yeah,” he moaned out softly, throwing his head back. He sat there for a moment, panting. Milo thought about leaving, but he couldn’t get himself to. He was glad he didn’t when Ezra bent down to pick up his book, showcasing his ass to Milo. Milo reached down to palm himself, getting distracted. He didn’t notice that Ezra began to turn and face Milo. He didn’t even notice that Ezra was staring straight at Milo until Ezra gasped.

“M-Milo? How long… oh no,” he gasped, his sweet soft voice filled with worry.

“I-I’m sorry! Fuck! I shouldn’t have–– I thought–– I’m so sorry,” Milo choked out. Ezra’s eyes landed on Milo’s erection before Milo could cover himself. Ezra flushed bright pink and looked back up at Milo.

“Y-You don’t think I’m weird?” he asked. Milo laughed incredulously. 

“ _You_ don’t think _I’m_ weird?” Milo repeated, referencing their earlier encounter. Ezra shook his head shyly. Milo took off his jacket, passing it off to Ezra.

“Put it around your waist. I’ll walk you home,” he offered.

“Okay,” Ezra nodded.


	2. raunchy sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: drinking
> 
> this chapter contains scat and pissing

Milo and Ezra hadn’t spoken much since their last encounter. Milo didn’t really know why. It didn’t feel like there was any animosity between the two. Milo figured Ezra was still just shy. Every time he tried to talk to Ezra, Ezra would blush and stutter. When the conversation became too difficult for him to get through, he would make up an excuse about needing to be somewhere else or needing to do some work. It didn’t seem ill-intentioned to Milo, but he did feel like maybe he was doing something wrong. He was especially bummed because he’d never met someone who liked the same things as he did, but he was certainly not going to try and force Ezra into speaking about it. He’d rather it not be the basis of their entire friendship. 

One night Milo got home late and a little bit drunk. Unlike Ezra, Milo was no stranger to the party scene. Drinking also made him need to piss a lot, which he enjoyed. Milo was beyond tired when he got home, not even bothering to take his clothes off before he climbed into bed. He dozed off as soon as his head hit the pillow. A few hours later, he woke with the massive urge to piss. Still a bit drunk, he decided he couldn’t be bothered with the restroom seeing as it was all the way down the hall of his residence floor. Instead, he reached down to unzip his pants and pissed over the edge of his bed and onto the carpet. He let out a satisfied groan as his piss began puddling, making quite a loud noise that Milo was fond of. 

“M-Milo?” Ezra stuttered out groggily. Shit. Leave it to Milo to forget about Ezra. Dick still pissing up a storm, he propped himself up to look at Ezra from the bed across from him. 

“Go back to sleep, Ez. I just had to pee. Sorry,” he whispered. At this, Ezra sat upright in the bed, moving to dangle his legs off the side. 

“I gotta go too,” he whimpered out softly. 

“Want me to walk you?” Milo asked, wanting to connect with Ezra in the small moments that he could. 

“I wanna do it how you did,” he kicked his feet shyly. 

“G-Go ahead,” Milo stuttered out, getting a bit aroused at this. Ezra nodded and pulled his pants just below his ass. He spread his legs, getting them out of the way before his flaccid cock released a stream of hot piss. Ezra’s cock was quite a bit smaller than Milo’s. Milo found this adorable. Some of Ezra’s piss ended up on the crotch of his PJs. He blushed, but Milo couldn’t see. The warmth of the piss on Ezra’s balls made his cock grow hard. He liked it when piss puddled a bit around his ass and balls. He liked how warm it felt and how it tickled a bit right at the start of the puddle. If he rocked his hips slowly enough, the rise and fall of that water line would tickle real nicely. Subconsciously, Ezra began to do just that. Milo watched, not knowing the sensation Ezra was experiencing, but enjoying the slow humping nonetheless. It only took a moment before Ezra was shooting his load untouched. He shivered and whimpered as he tossed his head back. 

“M-Milo,” he moaned out, gripping the sheets as his cum dripped down his cock, onto his PJ bottoms, and some even into his little piss puddle. 

“Fuck that was so hot,” Milo commented. Ezra looked over at him shyly, which Milo could only see from the glow of their alarm clock. Ezra felt embarrassed and looked away shamefully. 

“I-I’m sorry. I won’t say stuff like that—“

“No! No.. it’s not that. It’s just—are you sure you don’t think I’m weird?” Ezra asked. 

“No, of course not,” Milo said, getting up and crossing over to Ezra’s bed. 

“You’re beautiful and this is awesome,” he promised, collecting Ezra into his arms. 

“Will you sleep in my bed?” Ezra asked, looking up at Milo. Milo nodded, climbing in next to him. His semi pressed into Ezra’s wet bum, making him grow a bit more. 

“Wow… you really like it, huh?” Ezra asked. 

“So much,” Milo nodded. 

“S-Sometimes I mess the bed,” Ezra blurted out. 

“That’s so hot,” Milo groaned, resisting the urge to hump Ezra’s wet ass. 

“Sometimes I don’t wanna poopy at night, so I sleep with a big poopy in me and then I go all over myself. I wake up and it’s on my penis and balls and all over my butt,” Ezra mumbled out. 

“Mmm? Wow,” Milo moaned, bucking his hips forward involuntarily, but stopping himself abruptly. He could play that off as him repositioning if—

“Do that again,” Ezra pleaded. Milo’s hips resumed their motion. 

“Tell me more,” Milo bargained. 

“Sometimes… I mess the bed on purpose. Sometimes I wake up and have to poopy so bad. I know I can make it to the bathroom, but I just let it out in my pants. Then I fuck my little poopy butt into the stinky mess and play with my penis,” he whimpered. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. And it stinks so bad. So smelly. Sometimes I wish I could go to class with it, so everyone can see I’m a little poopy boy. I want them to see that I like pooping on myself. Sometimes I want one of them to poop on me too, right in my lap. Stinky poopies all on me. I wanna make a mess of the chair I sit in. Mmm sometimes I just wanna poop during class. Get all squirmy and whine and maybe even pee-pee on the floor before I do a big big poopy that everyone can hear and smell,” Ezra whined out.

“Ez—I-I’m cumming,” Milo gasped, releasing into is PJs, some shooting through and onto Ezra’s ass. 

“Did you like that?” Ezra asked. 

“I’m switching into your class as soon as I can so we can try it,” Milo nodded. 

“O-Okay. If you’re there… I’ll try it,” Ezra agreed, flushing bright pink. 

***

Milo woke to Ezra shaking him gently. 

“Milo? I have to poopy,” he whimpered, squirming gently next to him. 

“Hold on one second,” Milo said quickly, sitting up and leaning back against the wall behind the bed. He pulled his pants down below his waist and stretched the elastic of his boxers to create an opening. 

“C’mere, squat over this. Poop like it’s your toilet,” Milo breathed out. Ezra moaned softly. 

“Help me take off my pants?” he asked. Milo reached over with one hand and undid the little tie that held the elastic of Ezra's PJs. He reached back and pulled Ezra’s pants down over his butt. 

“Mi! It’s coming!” he whimpered, turning to quickly put his butt over Milo’s crotch. Sure enough, Ezra’s shit was peeking out of his asshole. It wasn’t long before Ezra’s thick log was touching Milo’s cock. 

“Damn. It’s so long,” Milo moaned. Milo could feel Ezra’s hot, sticky shit against his cock. He popped a boner quite quickly, rocking his hips into the warm log Ezra had produced. Ezra grunted softly. 

“M-More… coming…,” he strained, bearing down. A loud fart reverberated out of him, small nuggets escaping his ass as it did. He pushed harder and an even thicker log emerged from his ass. Ezra was panting as it began to slide out of him. 

“Ohhh… my stinky poopies. So big. Feels good coming out of my little ass,” Ezra whimpered, dick oozing precum onto Milo’s thigh. 

“Mmmm there's so much,” Milo moaned, bucking into the pile on his cock. 

“O-One more,” Ezra grunted, little farts escaping his asshole before another small log was produced. It landed on Milo’s cock with a plop. Ezra turned around and pulled the gap Milo’s boxers made closed. He sat atop Milo’s lap and gyrated his hips. Milo could feel the warm, sticky shit spreading across his cock. It warmed up his balls, as he too began to hump. 

“I g-gotta cum,” Ezra whimpered. 

“Do it,” Milo panted out. Ezra wasted no time letting go, cum shooting all over Milo’s stomach and chest. Ezra cried out as he finished, soft screams of pleasure pouring from his lips. Milo shot his load into the hot, steaming shit in his boxers, grunting out and shaking. Ezra collapsed onto Milo’s chest, clinging onto him. 

“We’re gonna have to get us cleaned up somehow, huh?” Milo asked gently, stroking Ezra’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so ! this is mega early. i also hate it but im gonna post it oop. i appreciate the feedback and it keeps me writing. i always re-read these before i post them for like a grammar check when i'm not so .. uh.. turned on. maybe thats why i don't like them. who knows. anyway keep the constructive criticism coming if u can. tytytyty. also most of my chapters will include both scat and piss, but i'll always make a note at the beginning in case you have content preferences. ty for reading this.


	3. campus piss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains piss. it feels weird to post in these times so this one is quite short. i got questions n want ur input so check out notes @ bottom. 
> 
> another thing: i purposefully don't put descriptors of these characters. i have an idea of what they look like in my head, but what if thats not your cup of tea? this is smut after all, i want you to have an enjoyable experience. every now and then i'll put some vague descriptions, but for the most part i don't really set anything in stone. hope that works for you!

Milo was on his way back from the main office, having just switched into Ezra’s lit class as promised, when he passed by the quad’s large grassy patch. He figured it couldn’t hurt to sit and read up on the top of the hill under a nice shady tree. It was a beautiful day out afterall. He made his way to the spot in sight and plopped down on the nice cool grass. His skirt didn’t quite cover his hind side as he sat down, so his ass and balls were able to feel the sensations of the cool grass. It felt relaxing, especially in the heat. He pulled his book out from his backpack and began reading. 

An hour passed before his bladder gave a slight twinge, informing him that he would need to release soon. He shrugged it off. This was too good of a spot to give up just for a quick piss. Besides, the book was far too interesting. 

Hours continued to pass and it was near time for him to grab dinner at the dining hall. As he shifted to put his book away, his bladder sloshed and cramped up. He’d been so invested in his book that he didn’t realize he was filled to the brim with hot piss. He gasped as he tried to get up, already letting out a spurt. He looked around and realized that everyone was just as immersed in their own world as he’d just been. He smirked. 

“This’ll be fun,” he murmured to himself. He placed his backpack between his thighs, pretending to look for something inside as he repositioned his dick from behind it. He moved his backpack away again and leaned back against the trunk of the tree. 

“Mmmm… gotta piss,” he whispered to himself. He pressed down sharply on his own bladder and gasped, a slight trickle beginning between his legs for just a moment. He shivered, liking how anyone could catch him right now. Anyone could figure out he was letting out his hot pee-pee on the grass. This turned him on greatly and encouraged him to let out another push. His piss left his dick with a hiss, trickling down the grassy hill. He watched it lustfully. Anyone could look over and see the piss rivulets in the grass, sun glinting off the wet drops. Anyone could look over and see that the head of his dick was starting to peek out of his skirt. He watched his own dick let out another powerful spurt onto the grass, making a much louder noise than before. He didn’t look to see if anyone heard, he just stretched his arms behind his head and leaned back. His dick had gotten so hard that he couldn’t push and release in one go. It took effort to spurt the piss out from his bladder. His dick had even gotten so sensitive that he could feel the blades of grass tickling his shaft. He liked how that felt. He pushed so hard that he was not only rewarded with quite a bit of piss, but also a low, rumbling fart. He looked around, but if anyone heard, they didn’t show it. He was almost finished with his piss, but he decided to hold a bit of it back. Touching himself always felt better when he needed to go. He once again placed his backpack between his legs, taking his book out and pretending to read it as his other hand reached for his dick. He began jerking his wet, hard dick slowly. He bit back mewls of pleasure as he tried not to get caught. He toyed with his piss hole, collecting pissy precum. He wished he could suck his fingers right about now. He let a bit of piss trickle out as he fucked himself, liking the way it ran down his shaft to his balls. He was so close. Oh god, he was close. God he was gonna cum in front of all these people like the dirty pissboy he was. Oh he was gonna cum all over his backpack. 

“Mmmmph! Fuck!” he whispered, releasing into the wet grass. He bit his lip and collected his things quickly, not wanting to get caught. He moved away from his spot and began making his way to his dorm. Walking as fast as he could, he inspected his crotch, making sure there were no signs of—

“Excuse me?” a voice asked from behind. Oh, shit. He turned to see a striking male with the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen. 

“Yes?” he asked cautiously. 

“Did you piss yourself?” he whispered, licking his lips. 

“I-I—,” Milo hesitated. 

“I’m Luka. Here’s my number. Call me sometime,” he said, handing him a slip of paper. 

“O-Okay,” he nodded. 

“Next time you need somewhere to piss, you could just do it on me…” Luka winked, walking away. Holy fucking hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey my twitter is @cloudynsfw if you wanna follow me or chat w me there. i could tweet out questions ab what you guys want from my writing there which would be nice. i also retweet lotsa porn involving the themes i write about. 18+ followers only plsplsplspls. i'll block u if i find out ur underage. also pls don't solicit me for sexual stuff there. i wont send nudes or sext or anything. pls just chat with me about the writing n stuff like that. we can be pals and discuss a kink without it being sexual, but if you don't know how to do it then don't do it at all pls ty.
> 
> questions:  
> would u guys be interested in diaper stuff? do you enjoy the introduction of a new character? should luka stay or should he just be a character passing thru? i still intend for this to be mostly milo/ezra based, but lmk how often or little you'd like to see luka. additionally, would you like more chapters of solo play or do you prefer them experiencing things together? as always, feedback is appreciated as long as it's well-intentioned! thanks all and stay safe.


	4. parties and dirty pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentions of drinking and alcohol use. contains: pissplay and scat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do want to mention, despite the fact that there is no sex occurring in this chapter, neither of the characters get excessively drunk. there is a sexual undertone, but there is never any touching or sex in this chapter. the sexual undertone merely comes from the pissing and shitting. (that being said, this chapter contains those themes). if you believe any of this will make you uncomfortable, i recommend skipping this one.
> 
> another short one, pls forgive me. i've been thinking about this one for a while, but i don't think i could really do it justice. next one will likely contain diapers so stay tuned!

Friday came around and with Fridays came word of a few parties. Milo wouldn’t normally hesitate to go, but now that he’d gotten so close with Ezra, he felt bad leaving him alone on a Friday night. He didn’t think parties were really Ezra’s thing, so he wasn’t planning on asking Ezra to come with him to one. At least not until Ezra was asking about it.

“So what does one do at… parties?” Ezra asked hesitantly. Milo shrugged, kicking his legs from atop the edge of his bed. 

“Not a whole lot. Drink, talk, sometimes there are games,” he said. 

“I like games,” Ezra replied timidly.

“Would you… like to come with me to one?” Milo asked, a hint of surprise in his words.

“Yes please, if that’s okay,” Ezra nodded.

“Of course it is. C’mon get dressed and we’ll go!” Milo replied cheerfully. 

It wasn’t long before they were making their way a few streets down and to a quaint frat house on the corner. This was definitely one of the smaller parties occurring that night, but the last thing Milo wanted to do was freak Ezra out. Or worse––lose him in the crowd while he was drunk for his first time ever. Milo guided Ezra through the clumps of people drifting about in the house, leading him to the kitchen with the booze. He lined up a shot for the both of them.

“Um, so basically this is going to taste like garbage,” Milo admitted. Ezra scrunched his nose up.

“Why do people drink it then?” Ezra asked.

“Makes you loosen up, but too much and it’s very not fun,” Milo warned. Ezra nodded, looking down at the copper liquid.

“Smells like cinnamon,” he commented.

“Makes it easier to get down. Very much a frat drink, but at least it doesn’t taste like rubbing alcohol,” Milo shrugged, tipping his back and swallowing. Ezra hesitated before doing the same, cringing as he swallowed.

“It gets worse than this?” he asked, furrowing his brows.

“Don’t worry, you won’t have to deal with the worst of it tonight,” Milo laughed. He guided the male back to the living room. A few drinking games later and Ezra was definitely more confident, chatting up a few people and making friends. Ezra was certainly more of a lightweight than Milo, but both of them were just across the threshold of drunk. Ezra could still handle himself, able to keep himself upright and his words remained cohesive, but Milo decided this was enough for his first time. He also decided to babysit a cup of beer for the rest of the night, wanting to keep a somewhat steady eye on him. Of course, he also didn’t want to miss out on the fun, so he was definitely a bit loose as well. 

Having made a few new friends, Ezra sauntered over to Milo proudly. 

“Mi! I spoke to people!”

“Yeah, Ez. That’s awesome,” Milo smiled. Ezra leaned forward to wrap his arms around Milo, hugging him tight.

“ _You’re_ awesome,” he giggled, holding onto him. Milo was about to try and pry Ezra off, wanting to encourage him to keep having fun. It was in the midst of Milo grabbing his waist that he realized his leg was warm. A bit too warm. 

“Ezra, are you pissing?” he hissed in the male’s ear.

“Mmm I gotta goooo,” he whined.

“Shit,” Milo cussed, backing them away from the group of people and opening the sliding glass door behind him. They both stumbled outside into the backyard. There were people out there, but less than inside and it was significantly darker. Milo pulled them to a tree, leaning against it as Ezra continued to piss. Milo heard it trickle into the grass and he shivered. 

“Not now, Ez. People are around and you’re a bit drunk,” Milo breathed.

“Yes now. I gotta go,” he whined, bouncing. His movement made Milo even more aware of how wet his leg was and he shuddered.

“C’mon, Ezra. Lets go sit,” he suggested, scooting them over to a concrete bench. He turned Milo so that he was sitting on his lap, straddling him. He hoped the dark would hide his soaked leg. He was glad that the direction Ezra was facing meant his body could cover the wet patch on his front. 

“Mi, this is so fun. Thank you for taking me,” he hummed happily. Milo softened up a bit, no longer as worrisome.

“I’m so glad you’re having fun, Ez. I’ll invite you out more if you’d like.”

Ezra nodded happily, wrapping his arms around Milo’s neck and leaning his head on his shoulder. Milo felt Ezra flex and furrowed his brows in confusion before a fart reverberated against his crotch. 

“Ezra…” he warned.

“Shhh… gotta poopy now,” he murmured, bearing down once more. 

“Ezra, we can just get you to a bathroom––” Milo was cut off by another bubbly fart. His eyes scanned the backyard, hoping no one was hearing any of this. No one seemed to be paying attention. He looked down at Ezra’s face, seeing his eyebrows furrowed in concentration and his eyes closed shut. Milo heard the tell-tale crackling of shit escaping Ezra’s asshole. He felt it drop into Ezra’s pants, squishing between his ass and Milo’s cock.

“E-Ez, please,” Milo stuttered, becoming worrisome once more as he not only feared being caught, but also feared being aroused. 

“S’okay Milo,” Ezra hummed, baring down and pushing out more hot, soft shit. Milo could feel just how squishy it was as it took shape around his crotch.

“Ez, you can’t do this to me right now,” he spoke as his dick began to harden.

“Mi, I just gotta go poopy,” he whimpered, pushing another fart out with a grunt. This one was loud. Ezra’s eyes went wide as he looked around. The party closest to him had heard and he began to panic before he realized Luka was there. Luka seemed to explain away the noise to his friends and turned their attention away from the two of them. Milo was relieved.

“C’mon, Ez. Let’s get you home. Party’s ending soon anyway. Let’s beat the foot traffic,” he explained, walking close behind Ezra as they escaped through the back gate. Once they were out on the sidewalk and far enough from the frat house, Milo stopped trying to cover Ezra.

“Ez, that was bold,” he commented.

“And you liked it a lot,” he giggled. 

“You did it on purpose?” Milo asked, mouth hanging open in shock.

“Course I did! I may be a little drunk, but I still know what I’m doing,” he laughed, shaking his butt in front of Milo. 

“Oh you are _so_ getting it later!” he laughed.


	5. ah yes, diapers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains piss play and scat.

Ever since the party, Milo had been teasing Ezra about how he needed diapers. It was an ongoing jab and Milo wasn’t expecting it to amount to anything. That is, of course, until Milo walked into their dorm one day to find Ezra clad in nothing but diapers. 

“How do I look?” Ezra inquired, posing his slender body to show off his purple diaper. Milo’s mouth hung open. Ezra waltzed over to shut it. 

“Glad you like it,” he replied smoothly. Milo had never known Ezra to be this bold. It was kind of fun to see. 

“I-I have to go to c-class,” Milo managed to stutter out. Ezra nodded, kissing Milo’s jawline.

“Think about me,” he smiled, nudging him out of their dorm. Milo did not stop thinking about him after that, so much so that he completely forgot he’d come back for his books. He made it all the way to class without them and even through class not even realizing he was supposed to have them. His head was in the clouds, imagining all the fun they’d be having soon enough. It was made worse by the fact that Ezra _knew_ Milo had class. Their schedules were pinned up for each other to reference. Oh that boy sure was cruel. Milo even had to coax down a boner at one point. When his class finally came to a close, he made his way back to the dorm eagerly. He pushed open the door to find Ezra perched atop Milo’s bed, cock peeking out of his diaper. 

“I think I finally figured out how these things work!” Ezra exclaimed proudly. Milo barely had time to drop his backpack before a spurt of piss shot out of Ezra’s tip. It landed on his chest and stomach. 

“Mmmm, warm,” Ezra shivered, making intense eye contact with Milo. Milo was glued to his place, unable to take his eyes off Ezra. Ezra let out another long spurt as Milo watched, thrusting his hips up so that the piss shot up higher and covered Milo’s bed in droplets. More importantly, it covered more of Ezra in hot, wet piss. Milo made his way over slowly, trance-like. Ezra watched through thick lashes and heavy eyelids. Milo cupped Ezra’s cheek and kissed lustfully, pulling away shortly after.

“I think you might be using those incorrectly. Here, let me show you,” Milo purred, unzipping his pants with his free hand and fishing out his already hard cock. He tucked his length in Ezra’s mostly dry diaper. He had to push a bit, his hard cock making it difficult to release, but once it began it’s slow trickle there was no stopping it. Soon he was gushing into Ezra’s diaper, filling it up faster than it could absorb. 

“You gotta piss _inside_ the diaper,” Milo spoke breathily, eyelids getting heavy with lust. Ezra’s head tipped back as he felt Milo’s piss pool around his balls and trickle down his own cock. His hands slid up his chest before wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him closer. 

“But that’s no fun if it’s my own,” Ezra responded, emphasizing this with another long spurt of piss that drenched the front of Milo’s shirt. Milo shivered under the warmth, trying not to let the dual pleasure push him to his happy release. 

“It will be if you’re in public,” Milo smirked mischievously. At this, Ezra shivered, excited for whatever Milo had in store for him in the future. 

“But we’re not in public _now_ ,” he replied, wide and pleading eyes looking up at Milo.

“Go ahead…” Milo whispered. Ezra smirked, unleashing the rest of his piss on Milo’s chest and stomach. He bore down for a portion, hitting Milo in the chin before watching it run down the rest of his torso. Some of his own piss fell back through the gap his cock made in his diaper, mixing with Milo’s warm puddle. The diaper was small, so the piss wouldn’t absorb fast enough, allowing the piss to puddle around his ass. Ezra enjoyed this sensation, baring down and farting into the puddle. It sounded wet and bubbly, music to Milo’s ears. 

“Gotta go?” Milo asked, smirking. Ezra looked up and nodded shyly. Milo took his waist and flipped him onto his stomach. As he did so, Ezra’s diaper leaked piss onto the bed, too full to contain the hot piss anymore. Milo’s grip remained on the other’s hips as he pulled him up to balance on his knees, ass lining up with Milo’s crotch. Ezra felt Milo begin to grind against his ass. Ezra shuddered in delight, the friction and movement coaxing his load out of him. With a wet fart, he released a long log. It filled the diaper out, making it snug around his cock. He wasn’t sure the diaper could handle more, but he needed to go. Milo’s hips rocked against his shitty mess, spreading it all over his ass cheeks. As he did this, he felt a nice, hot, rumbling fart against his cock. 

“Fuck yeah. More?” Milo asked. Ezra didn’t reply, instead letting out a whimper and releasing more soft shit into his diaper. This load was really pushing the limits, but Milo paid no mind. He continued rocking his hips against Ezra’s ass. It squished further, spreading up toward the top of the diaper. Ezra moaned at the feeling before ripping another fart, this one muffled by the copious amount of shit in his diaper. He rocked back into Milo’s cock as he released his final load. The back of the diaper ripped open with the pressure, sticky mess transferring onto Milo’s cock. Milo groaned out loudly as his dick was coated in soft, hot shit. Milo guided his dick into Ezra’s asshole, pushing through the shit, some even pushing back into Ezra. Ezra yelped at the sensation, feeling more full than he’d ever felt. 

“Oh f-fuck. Fuck me, Mi,” he whined out. Milo’s hips continued to rock into Ezra, fucking him hard and fast. Milo tried to hold off, but he couldn’t help himself, the hot shit surrounding his cock and the tightness of Ezra’s asshole sending him over the edge. He released hot spurts of cum into Ezra, shaking and moaning as he did so. Ezra turned around and grasped both his and Milo’s cock in the same hand, stroking them together and coating his cock in his own shit. He humped and writhed into his hand and against Milo’s dick until he released shortly after, combining his shit, Milo’s cum, and his cum together. 

“God, Ez. You’re so fucking hot,” Milo mumbled, collapsing on the bed next to him.

“Mmm so are you,” he sighed out, turning to kiss him softly.

“I kinda like you,” Milo whispered out against Ezra’s lips.

“I kinda like you too,” he agreed. “How are we gonna clean up without anyone noticing?”

“We’ll find a way,” Milo smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ! i kinda hate the previous chapter (the one where they're at the party) and i'm thinking about deleting it. if anyone has any objections, lmk! if no one objects i'll delete it before i post a knew chapter. ty for your feedback! as always i really appreciate your comments. it encourages me to keep writing and gives me direction. i'm really really grateful for all the support. it means a lot to me, thank you.
> 
> also... are these too short? i always feel like everything i write is too short.


	6. library toots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> contains: farting and scat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! i love you all so much, thanks so much for your endless support. i seriously appreciate it. i just wanna post 2 quick reminders!!
> 
> first, u can follow me on twitter @cloudynsfw ! we can chat there if you’d like and i’ll also be able to tweet out polls, when i’m going to post a chapter, i’ll be able to ask a quick question for feedback, and you’ll get to see some fetish content that i reblog (i hope all of you reading this are 18+ so i shouldn’t even need to tell you to be 18+ to follow me pls)
> 
> second, though i write this for your reading pleasure, i don’t want to feel like i have to do anything. i mean this with love and care for all of you because i want to keep writing this and if it becomes a chore, i’ll likely feel discouraged and stop. if you’d like to suggest things you are MORE THAN WELCOME to. “it’d be cool to see more of xyz” is awesome!!! i love it!!! it helps me so much!! but please please don’t say “hey you SHOULD/HAVE TO do this” or “hey why haven’t you done this yet”. it doesn’t make me feel human. i feel like i’m working and have deadlines and tasks to do. this hasn’t been a big problem, but it’s happened and i do want to at least point it out. again, thank you for your support and i’m so happy to share this with all of you. being in this community with you guys is so fun and i’m so excited to interact with you (so yes, please don’t feel shy to interact with me on twitter @cloudynsfw ! i’ve already made a friend who will vouch for me, i am so EAGER to make friends and chat). 
> 
> sorry for the long note. enjoy!

Ezra had dragged Milo to the library, insisting they both have a reading date. 

“You took me to a party, now I take you to the library,” he had said, tugging on Milo’s arm gently. Now they were seated in a quiet corner with two arm chairs. Ezra liked this spot the most because no one ever came back here. Nothing of importance was housed in this section of the library and there were no desks to do work, only arm chairs. It was inconvenient for a college student to balance so much of their stuff solely on their lap, so it was mostly deserted. Ezra spread out comfortably in his seat, nose buried in a sci-fi book. This one was a bit different from his usual sci-fi picks, because it had a heavier romance than usual. This author was not afraid to get smutty. Ezra didn’t think it would affect him… until his cock began to tent out of his sweats. So immersed in the book, he forgot Milo was nearby. He reached his hand in his pants, pulling out his dick and toying with it absentmindedly. He teased himself, dragging his fingers slowly along his length before rubbing his tip gently. He only allowed himself to tug every so often, trying to keep his whimpers low and quiet.

It was only when Ezra started making noise that Milo noticed. He looked over at his exposed cock and his mouth dropped open. This boy was so fucking bold sometimes. He thought about saying something before deciding that he’d rather just watch for now. 

Ezra paused for a moment, feeling his gut rumble. He could really go for a nice fart right now. He glanced up from his book to make sure no one was nearby. No one but Milo. He’d forgotten about Milo. He looked over at his crush and smirked, enjoying the look of bliss on Milo’s face as he watched Ezra touch himself. He made eye contact with the other as he bore down and let out a bubbly fart. 

“Oh… mm yeah. Sorry, I feel a little gassy,” Ezra smirked, not a hint of apology in his voice. Milo’s throat got dry and he scooted his chair closer to catch a whiff of the scent. Ezra looked down at his book, smirking as a silly thought entered his head. He placed his dick in the library book, knowing someone else would touch it. He spread his precum along the pages and shivered. His stomach rumbled some more and a loud fart escaped his hole. He liked the way his pink hole flexed around the fart. The way it felt to push out.

Milo couldn’t handle it anymore. He got up and pulled Ezra into his lap. 

“You have a perfectly good chair right here. Why don’t you sit in it?” Milo growled. Ezra moaned softly and nodded.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I’ll always use you for my farts,” he whimpered, bearing down to prove his point. A fart vibrated out against Milo’s cock, giving him an immediate boner. The smell puffed into his face and was much stronger now. He sniffed hard and moaned.

“God it stinks. So yummy,” Milo moaned out, humping into Ezra’s ass. Ezra leaned forward to encourage another fart, blowing one into Milo’s stomach now. It was wetter than the last and he knew it would stain his boxers. 

“Smell my stinky farts. I’m so gassy. I’m gonna make it so hard to breathe,” he moaned, bouncing on Milo’s lap. Milo reached a hand into Ezra’s boxers, pushing his finger into Ezra. Ezra let out a soft gasp. Milo could feel his asshole tighten around his fingers before pushing out and farting. The hot, stinky air made his fingers warm and wet. Milo began to fuck Ezra with his fingers gently, coaxing more hot farts out of him. Ezra stood to get a better angle for Milo’s fingers to completely immerse themselves in him. His ass was level with Milo’s face and he bent over allowing himself to be finger fucked. Milo’s fingers pushed air into Ezra’s ass, creating more opportunities for stinky farts. They began to get wetter and wetter, blasting into Milo’s face and causing him to cough. Milo’s fingers were getting coated in wet shit, the mushiness making his cock jump. He stood up, removing his fingers and pulling Ezra’s pants down. He pulled his cock out and shoved it into Ezra, fucking his farting ass. This caused bigger and louder farts to leak out around his dick. They vibrated his cock in a way that made him shiver and coated him in wet,  
mushy, hot shit. 

“Oh fuck, Ez. Your farts are so smelly. Makes my dick so hard,” Milo moaned out. 

“You like my stinky farts? You a little fart slut?” Ezra retorted, making Milo moan out.

“Ez, I can’t hold it anymore. I g-gotta cum,” Milo begged. 

“Do it,” Ezra replied. Milo released into Ezra, shivering out strings of cum. Milo pulled out and collapsed onto the chair behind him. Ezra stuck his ass out and farted out Milo’s cum. It splattered onto Milo’s face, chest, and dick. He licked it off his lips and moaned. Ezra pulled up his pants and bore down, shitting a soft, mushy shit into his sweats. It felt warm as it settled underneath his balls and cock. He sat down on Milo’s lap, bouncing in his mess. 

“I did a big poopy,” Ezra moaned, humping Milo’s bare cock with his shitty ass. He released into his shit and moaned, falling back against Milo. 

“Feel better?” Milo asked.

“Did such a good cum,” Ezra nodded. 

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okok so some exciting stuff!! my friend has actually drawn some stuff based on this work you're reading!! if you wanna see his art you can follow him on twitter @nsfwbutty or follow his ao3 @buttythefrenchie!! the way he's made my oc's come to life is super super cool and he's really good at art so you should 100% check him out! ty!


	7. ezra messes himself in class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> contains scat and piss. a lil bit unrealistic but idc. also contains exhibitionism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few things before i start: sorry this is late. stuff happened. life yanno?
> 
> also! im single now so like.. if u wanna follow me on twit @cloudynsfw and kinda talk kinks quite freely.. go for it. be my friend before u s*xt me tho. also ! pls be 18 if you are going to talk to me sexually. please. i dont want to go to jail and i’m too old for you if you’re under 18. if u don't think im too old for you (even tho i am) at the VERY least just DONT message me in the interest of me not going to fucking jail pls.
> 
> lastly! follow @nsfwbutty for art content (including some of my own oc’s he drew). p cool!

Normally Milo would wake Ezra up and they’d go to breakfast together, but last night Ezra had been up all night studying. Milo figured he’d let the boy sleep and just bring him a muffin in class. Unfortunately, Milo didn’t realize Ezra depended on him to wake him up. Ezra hadn’t set an alarm and he was up with a jolt as texts came flooding in from Milo asking where he was. Ezra flung himself out of bed, dressing as fast as he could before sprinting across campus to his class building. He made only a few minutes late, sitting at a seat closest to the door so he wouldn’t be caught for being late. He was able to be marked present and the professor didn’t say a thing. He sighed in relief, especially since this was a smaller class of 40 people and he could’ve easily been called out. Milo walked past casually to drop the muffin off at his desk before returning to his seat as the lecture began. 

Ezra was picking at his muffin before he woke enough to realize his bladder was full. He started to get up so he could go to the restroom, but his professor announced that they’d be going over test prep for the upcoming exam. Ezra immediately sat back down. He wouldn’t miss this for the world. He squeezed his legs together and focused. He got pretty good at ignoring his bladder, paying attention to what was going on. Unfortunately, it wasn’t long until his stomach churned. He hadn’t taken a shit in days, neglecting it for his studies. He was really starting to regret that now. His stomach rumbled and he could feel a big shit brewing. His eyes darted around the classroom. At least he was in the back, no one would notice if he just let out a little gas right? He released his asshole just enough to let out a silent, stinky fart. He exhaled in relief, focusing back on the professor. 

The twinge of his bladder quickly brought him out of focus, clenching his legs together. He had to piss so bad. His bladder ached, full to the brim with nowhere to go. He was certain he would piss himself soon. One small spurt couldn’t hurt, right? He uncrossed his legs and released his bladder, letting go into his pants. The release felt so good, Ezra almost forgot he had to cut it off. His spurt turned into a wet spot the size of a small plate. It was certainly visible, but he was relieved to know his desk would cover it. Besides, he was in the back. No one would ever see? Right? 

In Ezra’s state of happy relaxation, he let loose another fart. To his horror, this one wasn’t silent. Heads turned to look at him, confusion evident on their faces. He pretended not to notice, focusing hard on the professor. Of course now that his focus was on the professor and not his asshole, he let another noisy fart slip. This time people were looking at him, knowing exactly what was going on. Ezra’s eyes sook out Milo’s, looking to him for help. Milo—being the horny motherfucker he was—was too busy staring at Ezra’s lower half lustfully. Ezra could already see how hard Milo was. It made him wanna…

In Ezra’s lust filled haze, he let out another too-long spurt of piss, making a puddle in his seat. He heard a gasp from someone and it snapped him out of it, clenching his bladder once more. His cheeks were red, but he was horny. He liked that all these people watched him in awe, but he also wished they’d stop. The professor hadn’t even hesitated in his lecture and Ezra did his best to take notes, but everyone was staring now. Waiting for him to keep going. He reached down to hold his cock, trying to hold back the piss, but his bladder was so used to release that it wasn’t taking no for an answer. He pissed into his hand, yellow liquid leaking from his fingers. Everyone stared. Piss drenched his jeans and pooled around his ass, dripping off the chair and onto the ground noisily. Ezra couldn’t help it anymore and he didn’t want to. He shut his eyes and he moaned. As his body relaxed, his ass let out a series of loud farts, some bubbling in his pissy mess. No one said anything. He kept going.

He was still pissing when his shit started poking his way out. He lifted his ass off the seat, leaning forward with his ass sticking out. His piss sprayed all over his notebook and textbook as he relaxed his asshole. He didn’t need to push, it crackled out of him loudly with no effort, tenting out the back of his pants. 

“G-Going… poop,” he whispered to himself, classmates nearby able to overhear. The wetness in the seat of his pants made a brown patch around his ass. He had to push to get more out, his jeans packed too tight. As he pushed, shit came out over his waistband, falling onto his chair. He moaned loudly as he continued to shit noisily, loud, echoey farts escaping with his soft turds. He leaned forward more and began to hump his soggy notebook as he shat himself in front of everyone. He couldn’t handle it anymore. He shook and shivered with pleasure as he reached down to unbutton his pants, releasing his cock for everyone to see. He began to stroke his wet, shitty cock right in front of all those watching eyes, letting out whiny moans. 

“I’m gonna cum…” he moaned, just before releasing onto his desk and notebook, shooting his load so hard his body spasmed. His cock twitched as he finished up, moaning loudly. He collapsed onto his desk, hips still gyrating as he came down from his blissful orgasm. His heavy eyes scanned the classroom, ready for embarrassment. When he looked up, he was shocked to find everyone with a hand in their pants. Everyone was working on themselves now. Ezra let out another, pleased moan. He couldn’t believe he’d turned the whole class on. Ezra blushed and settled his head on his desk closing his eyes and passing out from sheer exhaustion due to his orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its short but i like it so sue me


	8. milo and a urinal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it’s been so long. if u missed me i tweet constantly @cloudynsfw. as always pls be 18+ to follow me there. u can interact with me and i post updates about when im posting or why im not posting etc. if u want me to follow u back just tweet at me and tell me u came from ao3 bc i never know if someones just spam following me or not. i also might post other kink content later but we shall see
> 
> cw: shit, public stuff, piss

Milo was sitting in class diligently taking notes. He’d gotten to the point where he was familiar with his classes and everything they entailed, feeling more comfortable than he had at the start of the semester. He knew what was important to jot down and what wasn’t. This was why when he felt his gut rumble, he felt secure in leaving his seat to make his way for the bathroom. He knew group discussion would be soon and he didn’t find it of value to his education. As he approached the exit to the classroom, his professor spoke up. 

“Excuse me, we are in the middle of class. Please take care of things on your own time,” he announced. Milo glared at the man before letting out a deep sigh and making it back to his seat. Professors like that were always pretentious pains in the ass. He’d remember this when senior pranks came around. He sat back down in his seat, not too stressed about it. It wasn’t ideal, but he wasn’t exactly dying to go. He could wait. He sat with his group and held a meaningless discussion full of non-committal answers––something he was sure he could have done without. They then resumed the lecture. The movement of Milo making the walk back to his seat caused his stomach to stir. He subtly put a hand over it and sat down in his seat, holding back a fart. He checked his phone for the time, annoyed to find there were still thirty minutes left. He could hold it, it would just be a pain in the ass. He leaned over to take notes, clutching his stomach with his free hand. 

Moments later, Milo felt his stomach cramp, forcing him to tense up. His eyes squeezed shut and he became dizzy with the pressure. He needed release and he needed it now. The urgency snuck up on him, farts filling up his insides. If he just pushed one out… 

No. He couldn’t. Everyone would hear and he was not as cute and adorable as Ezra. He wasn’t as anonymous as Ezra either. He had more to lose. He decided on holding back a little longer. He knew if he just tried, he could make it. All he had to do was get out of class and––

“We’re going to be watching a video for the rest of class that pertains to the material we learned today,” the professor announced before situating the projector. It was music to Milo’s ears. Background noise would be perfect for secret release. He bounced his leg as the professor shuffled through the usual technical difficulties. He urged his gas to just wait a little longer, just a little bit longer and they’d be released. As soon as the introduction started––always too loud right away because no one had bothered to check the volume––Milo let out a wet fart. He could feel it painting the inside of his underwear. Thankful for the noise of the video, he was confident no one had heard. He squirmed under the desk as more threatened to spill out. His professor lowered the volume, so he had to be more careful now. He was doing good at holding back until the very end of class. It felt like every time he let out a small fart, a bigger one was fighting its way out next. He let out a series of uncontrollable farts, hoping no one was paying enough attention to hear. People could certainly smell, but they didn’t have to know it was coming from him. 

The professor hardly had time to declare class was dismissed before Milo was out of his seat and rushing down the hallway. Now his farts were uncamouflaged as there was no background noise and the hallway was mostly empty save for a few people milling about. With each step he took came a noisy, wet, bubbly fart. He was so close to the restroom, if only he could just make it. As he made his way over, another class let out. He didn’t have time to look, trying to evade as many people as he could on the way to the restroom. He caught a glimpse of Ezra, but couldn’t stop to talk.

“Milo..?” he heard in passing, but there was no time. He was desperate to shit and he needed to make it to the restroom before––

As soon as he opened the door, his heart stopped. There was a line. When is there ever a line in the men’s restroom? What. The. Fuck. He stood at the end, already squirming and still leaking farts. No one even paid him mind, just letting him release his desperate, wet farts. Milo couldn’t be bothered to care anymore, a hand pressed up against his ass in attempts to hold it in. His head went dizzy as he was close to shitting himself. He couldn’t do it. Not here. This was Ezra’s thing, not his. He’d never shit himself in public before. He just couldn’t. He had to shit somewhere before he squirted hot shit into his pants. He looked to the urinals, one of them freeing up just as he did so. He didn’t even think, simply moved over to it and pulled off his pants. Shit escaped his asshole before he could even position himself, splattering all over the space behind him. Luckily it remained contained in the urinal. He moaned as he farted out wet, hot shit. 

“F-Fuck! Uhn,” he moaned out as his body shook. 

Legs spread open as he squatted, his cock was exposed to those in line. He couldn’t hold back anymore, desperate for release. His cock bounced once before releasing a torrent of piss all over the floor in front of him. He moaned as piss puddled on the floor before him, making a loud patter as it landed. Everyone watched as piss poured from his cock, spraying their shoes and too in shock to move out of the way of the backsplash. Shit was pouring out of him, falling into the urinal wetly. Each push was accompanied by a loud fart, echoing off of the porcelain of the urinal. He had to reposition his squat as shit towered upwards, now level with his ass. Milo couldn’t help the moans that were spilling from his lips, both from relief and pleasure. His vision blurred as his eyes grew heavy. He looked over to see Ezra, hand over his mouth as his cock tented in his pants. His own cock began to harden in front of everyone, letting them all know just how much he enjoyed being watched as he shit the urinal uncontrollably. Due to the hardness of his cock, his piss was now spurting out erratically. Each torrent of piss made his cock twitch, causing the stream to spurt out over his jeans and legs. He moaned at the warm feeling as shit simultaneously poured out of his asshole. He let out a few final farts before deciding he was finished. He pulled his pants up, not bothering to wipe before moving to wash his hands. Without looking back, he exited the restroom and went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dis was short i think sowwy


End file.
